


Princibaldi

by Destructivedepravities



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: Tags/description will be updated.Also, Principal is a trans dom bottom, so if you dont like that leave :)





	Princibaldi

Principal moaned loudly, gripping the arm rests of his chair and grunting. Baldi slurped at the excess juices leaking from his boss, snaking his tongue into him.  
  
Principal gasped as Baldi lapped at his clit, smirking and keeping his legs apart.  
  
"Hahh, fuck- I'm- fuck-- Baldi, ahhh-- Ngh," the tan man sputtered, choking on his words and threading his long fingers through his hair.  
  
Baldi took a break from eating him out, spreading his cute little lips with his thumb. Principal whimpered, his cunt twitching.  
  
"You're so damn cute," Baldi whispered huskily, kissing and biting the other's inner thigh. As Principal tried to bring his face back to his crotch.  
  
"G-give more attention to my clit," Principal grunted, biting his lip as Baldi closed his juicy lips around it.  
  
"Hahh-- fuck- fuck, fUCK!" Principal groaned, and then clenched his thighs around Baldi's head as he went down to his entrance, slurping loudly and snaking his long tongue into him.  
  
"I'm cumming! I'm-- I'm cumming!!" he moaned, gasping and shuddering.  
  
Baldi pulled away, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, smirking and winking at the panting man.  
  
"Uh... you-- please go now," Principal murmured coldly, dodging a kiss and hiding his blush with his turtleneck.


End file.
